


Dear diary.....

by Hearty98



Category: Karneval
Genre: Feelings, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearty98/pseuds/Hearty98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it feels like the worlds out to get you, so you tell the world to go screw itself, just to feel better.</p>
<p>A page of Akari's diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear diary.....

Sunday, February 28, 2016

Dear diary,

I don't know what I'm doing any more. I feel like I'm barley holding on to my sanity. Alright maybe that's a little dramatic but to be fair, I lost a patient today and I feel like I could have saved him. I mean I'm the best physician in the country, a prodigy, I should have been able to save him. Alright now I'm just babbling. But I needed to get that out. I wish I could tell an actual person who could comfort me as well but I don't trust anyone enough for that. I should stop now before I start ranting about my trust issues because then I won't be able to stop and I still have a lot of work to do. So, I'll just stop.

Madly,  
Akari Dezart.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy to do more Akari diary entries if people like it.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
